Traditionally, a cooking unit (such as a range) may have a grate or grill that may hold food as the cooking unit is cooking the food. These traditional grates (and/or grills) may be made of grate members that have spacing in-between adjacent grate members. This spacing in-between adjacent grate members may allow heat to be directed from a heat source in the cooking unit to the food supported by the grate. Such traditional grates (and/or grills), however, may be deficient.